pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Oak
Dawn Oak or simply known as Dawn by those who know her, is the granddaughter of Rowan Oak, twin sister of Lucas, the first cousin twice removed of Professor Samuel Oak and the first cousin of Sakura Oak. She is currently practicing to become a Pokemon Coordinator during the next round of Sinnoh Contests, and is travelling the Sinnoh Region with her brother and their lifelong best friend, Barry. Basic Information *Dawn's height is 5'3" *Dawn's astrological sign is Sagittarius *Dawn's dream is to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival *Dawn's favourite food is steak and her least favourite food is beats *Dawn's hobbies are travelling the world and learning about Pokemon *Dawn wishes to battle Sam and her brother *Dawn has currently caught and owned 1 species of Pokemon: **This includes: **#1/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Not much is known about Dawn's early life, except that she was born in Sandgem Town a minute older than her twin brother, Lucas, and that the two spent much time with their grandfather, Professor Rowan, in their youth, prior to his departure for the Kanto Region. After Professor Rowan's prolonged visit to his cousin, Professor Oak, Dawn and Lucas moved to Jubilife City. It is also known that not too long after the start of the series, Dawn and her twin brother Lucas, left on their own Pokemon Journey after receiving Starter Pokemon from their grandfather, with Dawn receiving a Chimchar. History Sinnoh Saga Dawn made her debut in the 39th chapter, Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is, ''along with her brother, Lucas. Lucas and Dawn travelled to Hearthome City from Oreburgh City on advice from their grandfather, Professor Rowan, and met up with Sam. After spending an afternoon with Sam, and going for lunch together, the twins met up with Sam's friends, Eliza and Drasna in the evening and together they went out for dinner, and gained valuable advice from the experienced Trainers whom they were surrounded by. After dinner they returned to their rooms in the Pokemon Center and departed for Eterna City the next morning. Dawn appeared a second time, albeit briefly, in ''Team Galactic Returns. On their way back down from a training session in the Veilstone foothills, Sam and his friends come across the sounds of a scuffle in an alley. This leads them to Dawn and Lucas Oak, and their friend, Barry. The group saves Dawn, Lucas, Barry and their defeated Pokemon from Team Galactic, who accosted them to steal their Pokedexes. Afterwards, the group encounters Looker on a stakeout. After Looker disappears again, Dawn and her friends are taken out for dinner by Sam. Personality Although Dawn has only appeared once, several things can be gleaned about her personality. She is an optimistic and bubbly person, almost always cheerful and upbeat, trying to encourage others to do their best or that something will work out. On top of that, Dawn is extremely friendly, and makes friends easily with those she meets anywhere. Unlike her brother, Dawn is very talkative, and often talks beyond what she has to, rambling slightly and often going off on unrelated tangents. Dawn appears to be close with her family, as she appears to care deeply about her grandfather and his cousin, Sakura. Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Ribbons Sinnoh Dawn does not currently have any ribbons. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters